damaliascrewfandomcom-20200213-history
T-1
|origin=Grand Valerius States |years_of_service=1921-1932 |used_by=* Grand Valerius States |wars=*World War II |designer= |designed=1919-1920 |manufacturer=Vali Vehicles |unit_cost= |years_of_production=1920-1924 |number_produced= 562 |variants=*T-1 *T-1 Krekidili *T-1B *T-1C *TKC-1 |weight=10 Tonnes |length=5 m |height=2.6 m |width=2 m |crew=3 |armour=20-25mm |main_armament=1 60mm Kt19 |secondary_armament=*1 .57 Caliber Kir 19 Machine Gun |engine=100 hp Egini Kir T1c |power= |transmission= |suspension=Vertical Springs }} The T-1 or Teinek kir 1 was an early Valeric Tank based upon the more successful design of the FT-17, similar to the ACR-18 however with the more valeric take on the concept. History With the Lanetisialen Kir II having limited mobility and no turret the post war Valeric High Command requested a tank with a turret and capability to cross trenches, so the the 3 major vehicle companies with military contracts Vali Vehicles, AAMV and Insar Artillery entered the competition. Vali Vehicles, acquired a Renault FT-17 to use as a basis, with the design of the FT-17 used as the basic idea and structure, though they would up armor and up-gun it. AAMV would design from scratch a large vehicle using 6 separate suspensions and treads, with two four man turrets and many machine guns. While the Insar Artillery company would design a tank twice the size of the Ft-17 with a 150mm howitzer in it's turret. As these 3 vehicles went head to head, prototypes being named the Kari (Vali Vehicles), Igrin (AAMV), and Cikl (Insar), however the Insar vehicle failed to start up and caught fire, the Igrin could cross wider trenches then the Kari, however it was unable to move as fast as the Kari, which when the Kari went 15 km/h while the Igrin only when 9 km/h it was clear this was not the replacement they were looking for as it went slower then the Lanetisialen Kir II. So as the best fit for the Valeric Military's trials, the Kari was adopted, though the problems they saw needed to be fixed were required to be fixed prior to it began production, with a Larger 2 Person turret, a large 60mm gun, rather then the 35mm, and the addition of a Machine gun in the Turret. Design The T-1 was designed based upon the FT-17 as Vali Vehicles had acquired a few of them to reverse engineer. As such it was a turreted tank carrying a cannon and a machine gun in it's turret due to the turrets increased size leading to increased weight compared to the FT-17. Thus the T-1 was put into production. It was able to cross trenches of at most 7.8 meters due to the rear tail that added to it's quite diminutive length compared to the landships the Valeric's had designed during the Great War. Armament The Base T-1 was armed with a 60mm KT-19 the first purpose built Tank Cannon of the Valeric Military based upon the 60mm K-04 field gun, used on the LNTK series of vehicles. It also would have a .57 caliber Machine gun, which was the standard machine gun caliber of the GVS until the mid 1920s. Variants *T-1 Krekidili The Krekidili had it's main armament and Machine gun, replaced with a high pressure Flamethrower the VNT-1, and it's turret was replaced with a one man turret, though still the same size, almost all of it was used to carry the fuel for the Flamethrower. *T-1B A small upgrade to the T-1 it had an updated .60 Caliber OT-2 Machine Gun and a KT-19B which had a longer barrel, and thus higher velocity cannon. *T-1C All Upgrades of the B plus a redesigned turret with a Radio added to the rear of the turret, a cupola, and space for a third person in it. It was used for a year before becoming a training vehicle. *TAC-1 The Instar entry Cikl, was seen as a failure, however the idea of a mobile Artillery vehicle would come up again, thus in 1930 a few T-1B hulls were used to create the Teinek Aehitz Cerrier 1 or Tank Howitzer Carrier, though this designation would not see long later being replaced with Esieprellengein A-K30 or Self Propelled Gun A-K30, which was due to it's armament, the 110mm A-K30 a light howitzer. Only one saw service in WW2 during the Defense of Arziovilla while the rest were used to train crews in operation of an SPG. Category:Tanks Category:Valeric Tanks Category:Articles by Varino Dynasty